1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a high-resolution image is obtained, deconvolution is performed using a plurality of images. The deconvolution is a process for restoring an original signal (original image signal) from a measured signal (measured image signal). In order to perform appropriate deconvolution, a filter, such as a point spread function (PSF), that depends on how light enters an image sensor needs to be set.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-140885, for example, it has been proposed that the PSF be obtained using quantum dots or fluorescent beads. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-85697, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-11491, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-211678, it has been proposed that an appropriate filter be selected from a plurality of types of filters.